Anne of Howe Hall
by TheRealQueenOfEngland
Summary: Anne heads to her first year of University at Dalhousie in Halifax with all her friends by her side. Gilbert Blythe moved with his father to Calgary before Anne arrived in Avonlea and never returned but also is headed to Dal. First impressions are as terrible as ever. Modern-day AU because who doesn't love it when Anne goes to keggers?
1. Chapter 1

Anne Shirley had arrived at Dalhousie University in Nova Scotia the night before, quivering with anticipation. Here was where her dream would start. University had been calling her name and now she was there and her best friend was by her side. Diana Barry had been assigned to be Anne's roommate; maybe it was random, maybe it was the eleven emails Anne had sent to the Residence Society before coming. Either way, the girls could not be more excited. After a full day of orientation and unpacking, Anne and Diana were in their room, looking forward to their first taste of university nightlife.

"Anne are you even getting ready?" Diana had spent the better part of an hour manipulating her curls to be smoother and trying to get even, smoky eyes. Anne, on the other hand, had spent that same better part of an hour with her nose buried in The Handmaid's Tale, a book assigned for her ENGL100 class.

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. When do you want to leave?

"I told you! In half an hour! The Facebook even says it starts at 9 and it's already 8." Diana had not yet learned that, in university, the Facebook event start times were nowhere close to their actual start times.

"Diana you darling you know I'll be ready" Her grey eyes flickered with affection as Anne looked at her life-long 'bosom friend'.

"Anne you don't understand- Josie said that Gilbert Blythe will be there"

"Who? Also does that mean Josie's going to be there?"

"No Josie is still at that dance competition in Charlotte town. She doesn't get here until Sunday night. She was just texting me today about Gilbert Blythe- he used to go to our school in Avonlea before you got there. His dad got sick and they moved to Calgary because there was a specialist there but he's also starting at Dal this year!" Anne could see a faint pinkness starting up Diana's neck.

"Why Diana Barry, were you sweet on this boy?"

"Ugh I wish you had met him- then you'd get it. EVERYONE was 'sweet on' him. He was so smart and funny and super good looking." Diana picked up her phone and started scrolling through it until she found what she had been looking for. "Here" she said, throwing her phone at a not-ready Anne who squeaked as she nearly dropped it

"DIANA! Warn me next time!" she shouted as she looked at the screen. Diana had pulled up Gilbert's Facebook page. Anne saw a very handsome, cheeky grinned (evident) athlete smiling up at her. She scrolled through a never ending parade of laughing Gilberts. Gilbert laughing with his football teammates, Gilbert laughing in the middle of a group of girls, seven more of Gilbert laughing with different girls in different groups, Gilbert laughing at a highschool spirit event, Gilbert laughing having just finished a marathon.

"Isn't he cute?" Diana was trying to gauge Anne's reaction but it was difficult

"I guess… wow he literally never stops smiling"

"That's just social media- he's actually so smart and likes learning. He can be serious too." Diana had given up on the anti-frizz cream and was trying to use a straightener to smooth down her fly-aways

"Diana how long has it been since you've actually seen him? Couldn't he be really different?"

"I guess he left the year before you came so like seven years? Whatever- I guess we'll find out tonight!" Anne handed Diana her phone back (gently) and was absorbed in her book again after a couple of seconds.

Five minutes later Diana could hardly contain it anymore. "Anne! Please start getting ready, you're stressing me out"

Anne laughed. "Fine but it's just a kegger Diana, people will hardly care what a couple of frosh look like"

While Diana was going all out with the smoky eye and a really tight sequined dress that hugged her curves and came barely to her mid-thigh, Anne opted for a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a flowy, forest green spaghetti strap that left just the thinnest strip of midriff showing.

"How on earth do you manage it, Anne? I spend an hour getting ready and I still feel like I look like a backwater hick next to you."

Anne had put a bit of colour on her lips and mascara on her lashes but there was a vibrancy about her that made her exude beauty. It was rare that she would be considered the most beautiful girl in a room but she had an undeniable quality that made heads turn and curiosity pique.

Anne only laughed in response "Diana Barry you're a heartbreaker and you know it. If I had an ass like yours I would wear that dress but if I tried I would look like a little girl playing dress-up. Get your purse and let's go!"

She noticed the blinking light in the corner of her phone.

"Oh! Stella's invited us over for a pre in her room. She's in the hall next door. Let's go to that before the party!"

Anne had met Stella in a summer camp hosted by Queen's University in Ontario. They had been randomly assigned as roommates during the program and had become fast friends. Anne was thrilled at her luck that her friend had also decided to go to Dal. Pricilla was also from the program and was Stella's roommate. Between those girls, Ruby, Jane, Diana and a few boys from their school, Anne had yet to feel homesick. Having a premade social life soothed any anxiety she had about leaving home.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah that will be good." Diana was a little hesitant about meeting Stella and Priss. From what she had heard of them they were more like Anne in that they loved to learn and debate; Diana was feeling a little insecure about being at Dalhousie. She had barely made it in, making the waitlist and was convinced she was one of the last students let into their year. Even her parents had pulled her aside when she applied and told her to lower her expectations. They had suggested she apply to the local college or aesthetician school. Hanging out with braniacs was not her idea of a fun way to spend the night. She would have much preferred to stay with Jane and Ruby but there was a terrified part of her that worried Anne would drift away to hang out with her smarter friends at university. She would have to make an effort for sure.

"Do you mind if I invite them to Billy's party?" the party was being hosted at Jane's brother Billy's house.

"Yeah, sure, that should be fine" Diana said, stomach sinking.

A short 5 minutes later they were out the door and on their way to Stella's room.

"Oh! Let's invite Jane and Ruby to the pre! That way we can all go together. Can you text Jane? I have something in my eye." Anne opened her front-facing camera to try and get whatever it was out of her eye.

One of the knots in Diana's chest loosened as she texted Jane.

They finally got to Stella and Priss's room and Diana felt super uncomfortable for a moment as the door was wrenched open and they were met by a wall of screaming "AAAAAANNNNEEEE YOU'RE HEEEERRRE!" After a couple of minutes of jumping and shrieking, Anne calmed down, laughing and said "Girls, this is my best friend of all time, Diana." The other girls had not quite calmed down yet and let go of Anne to immediately hug Diana in a too-tight sandwich hug. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" they shrieked, and although it was uncomfortable, Diana relaxed right away and found herself laughing like normal.

A couple of minutes later Jane and Ruby arrived and the whole process was repeated over again. They played a few games and were quite buzzed by the time they set out for the kegger, all together, feeling the immediate kinship of being new students in a new city.


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally got to the party, it was in full force. Anne was feeling a little overwhelmed by the volume of the music and the sheer amount of people. There were a number of drunken boys on the front lawn wrestling and a bunch of girls on the front porch laughing much louder than normal as they watched. Jane led the way inside and found her brother.

Billy was in third year and had a house with a couple more boys from his year. He was very single and it was very obvious to everyone who knew him. When they found him he was on Tinder but he quickly put his phone away as he heard Jane call his name.

"Heeeeey baby sister! And you have a party posse already on your first day!" he was definitely already drunk.

"Wait don't I know some of you already?" he squinted at the group of girls, eyes lingering on Diana's hips and the slight v in Anne's neckline, a slow smile creeping over his face until Jane whacked him on the shoulder.

"Billy! Stop being a creep- I'm just letting you know we're here."

"Okay whatever. Be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called as they started turning away. "The keg's in the living room- you better get there fast or it will be empty"

A couple of minutes later the girls were standing silently in a circle in the living room sipping on their really foamy beer.

"Does anyone know what you're supposed to do at a party?" Anne finally broke the silence and was met by a chorus of awkward laughs by the group.

"It looks like there are games- shall we try one?" Ruby suggested and the group started migrating together towards the table in the dining room. After watching a round of beer pong they picked up on the rules and decided to play Stella and Priss versus Jane and Ruby. Priss and Stella's team beat Jane and Ruby soundly and when Anne and Diana decided to challenge, did the same to them. A couple of boys had been watching and challenged Stella and Priss, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices. They heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and wandered there together, only to find a lively game of Catch Phrase being played. Diana and Jane immediately lit up and decided join, while Ruby just rolled her eyes at them, not being partial to anything resembling a child's game and seemingly on a mission to find the cutest boy at the party.

"Anne- you don't want to play this game do you?" Ruby pulled on Anne's arm and looked at her imploringly

"Well, I…" Anne looked over her shoulder to where Diana and Jane were already laughing

"Please come explore the house with me- I promise if we don't find anything better we'll come back."

"Okay, I-"

"GREAT" Ruby had already started pulling Anne up the stairs to where the music seemed to be originating from.

Anne was a little disoriented when they reached the second floor. Dubstep was playing from a large amplifier and the common space in the middle of the floor was full of people dancing. Ruby grabbed Anne's hand and dragged her into the middle of the sweaty group. It was completely packed and Anne tried to blend into the dancers, moving her hips and feet the way she could see the other girls doing. Ruby had found her zone and was dancing like she had been doing this her whole life; Anne felt like an awkward spindle-y spider in comparison but Ruby was obviously happy where she was so Anne steeled herself to continue dancing for a while. After a few minutes, Anne felt a pair of hands on her waist and turned to find herself face to face with Billy Andrews.

He leaned down to talk to her and she flinched at his warm beer-breath on her neck. "You're so hot" he yelled over the music into her ear- about three times since she couldn't hear the first two. She pretended she still couldn't the third time. She pulled his hands off her waist and danced with his hands in hers for a few moments before yelling "I have to go to the bathroom" at him and moving to the other side of the group. On that side, after a few more minutes, she found herself pressed into a wall so she moved again. In the farthest-away-from-Billy-section of the group she found her rhythm a bit more and almost started relaxing until she felt another pair of hands slink around her waist. At that point she decided she had had enough. It was hot, she was uncomfortable and this was not her idea of fun. She located Ruby in the middle of the group dancing with a boy and decided that she could probably leave without saying anything. Ruby no longer needed her social support.

She headed downstairs to find her friends. Stella and Pricilla were still undefeated at the beer pong table, Priss being a rookie on the varsity basketball team found herself a natural at the game and Jane and Diana were flirting with Billy's housemates. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, feeling a bit out of place. She did not want to flirt, she was still irritated from before and she couldn't just join Stella and Priss at the pong table.

Anne all of a sudden felt homesick and needed a bit of air. She headed to the porch.

The boys in the front yard from earlier had cleared out and there were only a couple of people on the porch and they were being very quiet. The porch was the peace she needed and she stepped up to the railing. She had done her long red hair in a Dutch braid for the night and it tickled the back of her neck in the cool September night air. She took a deep breath.

"My lord that is the reddest hair I've ever seen!" The shout came from behind her and her already poor mood made her visibly stiffen at the words.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the hollering continued.

She closed her eyes as she could feel her rage building. This night was not what she hoped it would be.

"HEY! CARROTS!" her head was pulled backwards as an uninvited hand tugged on her braid.

Her reaction was immediate. Her vision went red and she heard a rushing in her ears. Before she knew what she was doing she had turned and thrown the entirety of her drink in the offending party's face.

The entire porch went silent for a few moments and then exploded in laughter for half a beat before they were cut off.

"YOU MEAN, HATEFUL BOY. HOW DARE YOU?!" when Anne's vision cleared she found herself staring into the dumbfounded face of non-other than Diana's oft-dreamed about Gilbert Blythe, now dripping with her beer.

"I… I… uh"

She wasn't done yet

"DO YOU JUST GO AROUND DEMANDING WOMEN LOOK AT YOU AND THEN INSULT THEM WHEN THEY DON'T?"

His dripping mouth kept opening and closing, his hazel eyes as wide as they could go and his eyebrows nearly hidden in his hair as they had risen so far up his forehead.

"WELL?!"

The boy was still too dumbfounded to speak. Anne suddenly had the desire to get very far away from there as she realized she had drawn a crowd with her outburst. This was definitely not how she wanted to start her post-secondary career. What a terrible impression she was making.

"If you have NOTHING to say for yourself then go away and leave me ALONE"

Anne pulled her shoulders back and pushed past her victim and stalked back into the house, weaving through the crowd in the front hall that had gathered to watch.

"Aaaannnee! You're baaaaaack!" her drunk best friend called up at her from the couch and held her arms up for a hug in a way that reminded Anne of a big baby.

"hoooo Diana how much have you had to drink?"

"We were playing Catch Phrase and I had seven" she said holding up eight fingers. She then saw her fingers and started laughing.

"SEVEN?" Like all night or just while playing Catch Phrase?"

"No Anne, the rule is ya gotta drink every time you l.. lose and I lose seven."

"Okay babes we're getting you home. Stay here for a minute" Anne went to find some water and ran headlong into a dripping wet yet obviously well-muscled chest. "Ugh" she said, stepping back to wipe the beer off her forehead.

"Hi" was the reply.

She looked up into the hazel eyes she had run from a couple of minutes before.

"Ugh" she reiterated and went to push past him again.

Two big hands grabbed her shoulders. "Wait, look I'm sorry about before. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Anne did not like to be touched by strangers, she was touchy enough with her own friends but this was the wrong reaction by Gil.

"Oh my god, can you not? I can't deal with this right now." She tried to pull her arms out of his hands. She would not have been able to had he not let go but he did and followed her into the kitchen.

"Can you listen while you walk? I feel real bad about before, honest." He stood behind her while she rummaged through Billy's cabinets looking for a mug. She tried to ignore him as she found one and went to the sink to fill it.

He leaned back against the counter beside her as she filled the cup.

"Can we start over? Hi, I'm Gilbert Blythe and I'm kind of drunk right now but I promise when I'm sober I don't put my foot in my mouth as much."

He extended his hand in front of her eye line and she could feel her irritation rising once more. She turned to fix him with her fiery grey stare.

"Being drunk is no excuse for being an ass and neither is it an excuse to continue to bother a girl after she says NO."

The cup was full and she was quite concerned with Diana. She turned to return to her but found Gilbert once again looking at her in shock and blocking her path.

"MOVE please"

He immediately jumped out of her way but stared after her as she walked away. He had never met anyone that his charm did not work on. Who was this girl? He saw her go over to the couch across the room and give water to an obviously very drunk girl who looked vaguely familiar… who….? Oh! Diana Barry! He hadn't realized she had gotten into Dal.

The skinny red-head was helping her up off the couch but Diana obviously weighed a bit more than she did and was struggling to support her friend.

Now that he had a calm moment to see the girl who had been so angry at him he took a minute to look her over. She was not the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but there was something about those eyes. Her cheeks were quite flushed with anger after their exchanges but the effect was quite lovely. Her clear grey eyes were still simmering with that spark he had now seen twice directed at him. She looked like she had walked out of a fairytale or a book; a spirit caught out of time. And he knew in that moment that he could not leave things as they were. Not only because he was unaccustomed to being disliked but because he HAD to know her.

It was this thought that pushed him to run, once more uninvited, after her.

Anne had looked for a moment for Stella, Jane, or the other girls to help her get Diana back to res but was more driven to get out of that house in that moment than to waste time looking. She would text them at the first break she needed from carrying Diana. Anne was thankful for her many years on the swim team that gave her the muscles to be able to at least start carrying Diana home (because she was essentially carrying her) but Diana was still heavier than her, despite Anne being taller. Anne had made it all the way to the sidewalk but was already starting to breathe heavily when she heard a voice behind her for the third time.

"Bless me is that Diana Barry that you're dragging home right now?"

Anne ignored him, hoping he would get bored and leave.

"Do you need any help?"

"No." she grunted but the strain in her voice was evident and she heard a slight chuckle.

"Let me help you. There's no way you're getting her to res by yourself and I'm heading that way anyway."

"Nothankyouwe'refine" Anne pushed out in one breath, readjusting her grip on Diana's waist and the basically sleeping girl's arm around her shoulders.

"My lord you're stubborn" was the reply as the weight on Anne was reduced to essentially zero pounds. Gilbert had ducked his own head under Diana's other arm and pulled her weight onto his own shoulders.

"EXCUSE ME"

Anne stopped dead in her tracks and Gilbert's momentum caused him to turn to somewhat face her.

"What? You need help and I am helping?!"

"You are a stranger and my friend is drunk! I don't want you bringing us to our residence, finding out where we live and potentially assaulting us. I have asked you to leave us alone and you haven't. If you don't leave I'm calling the police"

At the mention of assault Gil had dropped Diana's arm and Anne had taken on her weight again. His eyes were once again huge.

"Look I'm sorry. Diana's an old friend and I was trying to be helpful nothing more I promise."

Anne felt a twinge of regret. She knew he was telling the truth and she knew the majority of the reason she didn't want him helping was her own wounded pride but it would be so embarrassing to change now.

"Yeah, well, thanks for your help but it's not wanted."

Gilbert was feeling slightly crushed. This night was not going how he had planned at all. He watched her struggle a couple of more steps with Diana.

"Sorry I'm not trying to bother you and I promise I'll leave you alone but do you want me to call Walkhome?"

Anne paused. She was, in fact, worried she couldn't make it home. She looked back over her shoulder at him; a sweaty curl had come out of her braid, dipping in front of her forehead in a very becoming way.

"What's Walkhome?"

"It's a service run by the school that will walk home with you. I can call them now and wait with you until they come"

Anne nodded her consent and Gilbert called as Anne laid her drunk friend on the ground. Gilbert hung up and an awkward silence followed as they waited. Anne remembered her friends and texted them to let them know she was taking Diana home.

"So what's your name?" Gilbert finally asked after the silence became too awkward for him to bear.

"Anne" she replied without looking at him

To her surprise he laughed "Really?"

Her head snapped up to look at him at last "What?"

"Nothing that's just a really old school name- It surprised me, you don't look like an Anne."

She bristled "Oh yeah? What do I look like? Also you're one to talk, your name's Gilbert."

He paused to consider this "I guess that is kind of hypocritical then eh? I don't know, you just don't look like an Anne. Annes like tea parties and crocheting."

"I do like tea parties and crocheting"

"Oh."

"You know what? Thanks for waiting with me but I think I can see the Walkhome team so I'm going to take Diana to meet them. It's been… interesting meeting you." Anne was done with the night and desperate to get away from him. He took the hint.

"See you around then I guess." With that, he turned back to the party. Completely baffled and a little annoyed by what had just happened.

It was the walkhome team she had seen in the distance and about 15 minutes later they had delivered her and Diana to the door of their residence. After making sure that Diana was in the recovery position, Anne crawled into bed. Still feeling very annoyed with Gilbert she fell asleep with the distinct impression that she did not like that person.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana awoke the next day with a splitting headache and a vague inclination that she should be embarrassed.

Anne was already awake and settled into their window nook with a book. She did not appear to be reading though as the book was nearly closed over her thumb and she was staring out the window at the big tree in front of the Hall.

"mmmm what time is it?" Diana asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes and stretching.

Anne started "What time? Oh! Almost 10 I think"

Diana picked up her cell phone to find it dead.

"When did we get home?" Diana thought for a moment. "Wait HOW did we get home?" She pulled back her blankets to reveal she was still in the dress she wore last night.

She gasped and ran to her mirror to see a raccoon-eyed version of herself staring back.

Anne yawned. "Around midnight- you were really drunk so Gil-someone called Walkhome for us and they helped bring you back."

"Gil? As in Gilbert Blythe? OHMYGOD was Gilbert there? DID HE SEE ME LIKE THIS?" Her shouting ended in a wince as her head throbbed in protest.

Anne was silent for a moment.

"Yeah I met your Gilbert. I'm not a fan…"

Diana turned to look at Anne and climbed up on her bed.

"Not a fan? How? What happened?"

Anne recounted the whole night- everything that had happened and her face slowly turned pink with anger at the recollection.

"Oh." Was all Diana could say at the end of Anne' story.

"Yeah."

"All I can say is he didn't used to be like that. But also don't you think you were a little unfair, Anne? He did try to help us."

"Are you kidding? You're taking his side?"

"Of course not! I'm just saying maybe it's not as bad as you think"

"Diana, like fifty people saw me flip out on him and they're going to think I'm some psychotic bitch when he was the one being the ass and then he gets to walk away like the hero?"

"He did try to apologize"

"Fine! I should have let him apologize. But I'm not sorry for the rest of it. It's stupid to let a stranger bring you home and he was being an arrogant, entitled, rude Jerk. I don't need that in my life Di." At that she collapsed dramatically over the pillows they had put in their nook and then started chuckling.

"You should have seen his face covered in beer though. I'll probably never do that again in my life but damn did it feel good."

Diana started laughing as well and soon they were laughing hysterically on the floor of their dorm room until their stomachs started rumbling enough to drive them to the dining hall below.

The next couple days passed by in a blur where Anne was too busy to give thought to the mishap at the party. Diana and Anne went through the mandatory orientation with their floor and faculty, making a newfound friend in Philippa Gordon, a girl on their floor. The only thing that marred their first week at Dalhousie was the grand entrance of Josie Pye who somehow managed to find them every time they went to the dining hall and was her usual terrible company.

The first day of actual classes arrived and both Anne and Diana woke up early to put on the outfits they had picked so meticulously the night before. Anne did her hair in a halo braid and put on her solidly coloured mint-green dress, Diana being quite the fashionista was wearing a dark leather jacket that made the warmer tints in her hair pop, a nice pair of jeans, and a ridiculously expensive pair of wedge heels that made her almost the same height as Anne. The girls only had one class together and it was at 9am Monday morning, philosophy. Diana was taking Musical theory, Art and Sculpture, Fashion, and Graphic design whereas Anne was taking English, Writers Craft, Sociology, and Anthropology. Arm in arm they headed to their first class.

Their first philosophy class was everything Anne had dreamed university would be. It was the introductory class but even in the introduction of philosophy she felt stretched and challenged and could not wait to open her textbooks when she got home. She was walking on cloud nine, oblivious to the world as they left their class, and oblivious to her best friend. Diana came out of the class filled with dread. She didn't enjoy what had just happened and she knew that would be the easiest one for the year. Hopefully it was just that philosophy was not her thing. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize that she had caught the eye of a guy nearby.

"Diana Barry" A deep voice sounded from behind them and Diana's face immediately went red as she recognized it and turned. "As beautiful as ever I see." Gilbert bent slightly to give her a hug and she was rendered speechless as she took in her childhood crush, now decidedly a man. Anne had barely heard him speak but turned when she noticed Diana was no longer walking beside her. She saw _that_ boy looking down at her best friend who was positively glowing. He was pointedly ignoring Anne and her sensitive soul felt the sting that was intended.

"How have you been? Wow it must be something like six years eh?"

"Seven" squeaked Diana

She was rewarded with a deep laugh that made her stomach flip-flop

"I guess it has been seven. What a crazy coincidence that you're here too! Half of our old Avonlea class seems to be here. But I guess it makes sense, once an East-Coaster it's hard to leave the Atlantic. That's why I'm here I'm sure."

He finally looked up and acknowledged Anne's presence.

"Oh, Anne. I didn't see you there." The smirk on his face said the opposite.

Anne had no patience for Gilbert's shenanigans and felt like Diana was _betraying feminism_ by how she was looking at Gilbert right then.

"Ah Gilbert, I didn't realize you still went here." She replied hotly. "Diana I'm starving I'll meet you at the dining hall." She turned and started walking away

"Hold up Anne! We're going to go eat Gil. Do you want to come?" She heard Diana ask behind her and Anne was completely startled into stopping. Diana was so distracted she forgot her friend's obvious dislike of Gilbert.

"Well that sounds like an _excellent_ idea Diana I would be _very_ happy to accompany you to lunch." Gilbert looked directly at Anne while he said this, even though he was talking to Diana.

Anne fumed silently and stalked beside her best friend to the dining hall. They all got their food and Gilbert kept up a steady stream of chatter, clearly meant to annoy Anne, that Diana listened to rapturously, giggling (giggling! Thought Anne) and asking Gilbert question after question. Anne stared grumpily at her plate, nose involuntarily scrunching until an exclamation from Diana brought her out of her reverie "Anne's taking those too, aren't you Anne?"

"Hmm, pardon?"

Diana giggled (?!) again. "I said English and Anthropology- you're taking those too right?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied, the joy she felt at taking them slightly diminishing from the idea that she would be staring at the back of that curly hazel-haired head all semester, 40% of the time. Although from the look of him he would probably be sticking to the back row of the classroom.

"What do you want to do after Uni then?" he asked her, finally not trying to annoy her, genuinely curious.

Diana jumped in before Anne could answer, which Anne told herself she was pleased about because that meant she wouldn't have to talk to this boy she had decided she would snub in every way possible. She had thought she had noticed the change in his demeanour towards her for a brief moment and her icy wall melted a tad.

"Oh she wants to be an author"

"That's quite a lofty goal isn't it?-I've heard your odds of becoming a famous author are lower than becoming a professional athlete." The whole conversation he had been focused on Anne out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out her deal. The scrunch of her nose softened the blow of her obvious disdain and he could not help but think about how pretty she looked sitting in a beam of light coming in from the window, in front of a decorative tree. A nymph. An angry, agitated nymph. He was determined to soften her. In his slightly muddled brain this question was meant as a compliment but Anne was predisposed to believe the worst of anything that came out of his mouth.

The ice snapped back into place.

"Do you ever say anything that's not rude?" she looked directly at him, her shoulders squared and her eyes flashing. Inwardly she was cringing- hearing the thing Marilla said echoed once more and her confidence was shaking.

"Diana I'll see you in our room. Enjoy your lunch." With that she grabbed her lanyard and lunch tray, put the tray away and marched out of the dining hall, back straight.

Diana woke up out of the daze she had been in.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, Gil, I promise she's a lovely person. She's just a little sensitive. I'll see you later I should really go with her."

Diana got up and left Gilbert befuddled and alone in the cafeteria.


End file.
